Let It Go
by KMinee
Summary: "Minhyun, kenapa kau semudah itu untuk melepaskanku?" -KJ / '..Tuhan, kuatkan aku.' Demi apapun aku masih menyayanginya -HM #2Hyun #KimJonghyun #HwangMinhyun #GS #NU'EST #School-Life


**LET IT GO**

 **(REPOST)**

 **Cast** : Hwang Minhyun (GS) x Kim Jonghyun

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : Typo's! Bahasa amburadul (?)!

Hanya cerita repost ulang dengan main cast diganti dan beberapa perubahan.

 **Happy Reading ~**

Seorang gadis manis duduk di bangku deretan penonton yang terletak disisi lapangan basket. Digenggamannya ada sebuah botol yang berisi air mineral. Gadis itu melempar pandangan matanya kearah lelaki tan manis yang sedang berlarian mendribble si bundar orange ditengah lapang. Sesekali mengumpan si bundar orange itu ke pemain lainnya, atau melesatkan sebuah shooting ke dalam ring.

Gadis itu dengan setia menemani lelaki tersebut yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya yang sedang bermain basket. Tak peduli dengan matahari yang teriknya menyerang kulit putihnya.

Lelaki itu adalah Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun seorang pemuda pemilik hati dari gadis cantik yang selalu setia menemaninya berlatih atau bertanding basket. Jonghyun, lelaki yang menciptakan banyak warna dalam hidupnya. Lelaki yang berani merenggut perhatiannya. Lelaki yang telah merengkuh cintanya. Lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Minhyun, tepatnya Hwang Minhyun -gadis itu menyibak rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya saat angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Detik selanjutnya, sebuah dering terdengar dari dalam ransel hitam milik Jonghyun. Minhyun menoleh kearah ransel, lalu segera merogoh ransel itu dan meraih sebuah ponsel dari dalamnya.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari 'Minki' tertera dilayar ponsel itu. Minhyun sejenak menimang apakah perlu ia membukanya atau tidak. Setelah sekian cukup lama akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pesan tersebut. Siapa tahu pesan tersebut berisi suatu hal yang penting dan Minki membutuhkan jawabannya segera, kan?

Baiklah, mungkin ia tidak akan menjawab isi dari pesan tersebut. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa memberi tahu Minki bahwa Jonghyun sedang berlatih basket. Ya, mungkin hanya itu.

 ** _Minki_**

 ** _M_** ** _aaf_**

 ** _K_** ** _emaren aku tak bisa menemuimu ditaman biasa_**

Kening Minhyun seketika berkerut, alisnya pun hampir bertautan saat membaca deretan kata yang tertera dipesan itu. Perkiraan Minhyun tentang isi pesan dari Minki benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia fikirkan.

Rasa gelisah mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Bertemu? Teman biasa? Jonghyun adalah kekasihnya sedangkan Minki adalah mantan kekasihnya yang juga teman satu kelas dari Jonghyun. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara keduanya?

Minhyun menghela napas berat. Ada rasa panas didalam hatinya. Wajar saja ia seperti itu, gadis mana yang tidak merasa cemburu mengetahui kekasihnya saling mengirim pesan singkat dengan gadis lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia mencoba untuk berfikir positif.

Minhyun menatap layar ponsel milik Jonghyun yang masih berada di genggamannya. Ada rasa penasaran yang mendorong nya untuk menyelami ponsel milik kekasihnya itu. Jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah di tombol-tombol ponsel tersebut.

Dia membuka kotak masuk pada ponsel tersebut. Kotak masuknya dipenuhi oleh pesan darinya dan ohh betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui kotak masuknya bukan hanya dipenuhi oleh pesannya melainkan juga pesan milik Minki?

Apakah ini masih bisa dibilang wajar? Baiklah sepertinya ia harus membuka satu per satu pesan dari Minki.

Minhyun kembali focus ke ponsel itu, dibacanya pesan dari Minki satu per satu dengan teliti tanpa ada yang terlewat. Isi dari pesan itu membuat ruang hatinya mulai dipenuhi rasa sesak. Tak lupa juga ia membuka kotak keluar dan panggilan keluar di ponsel tersebut.

Semuanya dipenuhi dengan nama Minki.

Ada satu pesan yang Jonghyun kirim untuk Minki yang membuat hatinya semakin merasakan sakit.

 ** _Mink_** ** _i_**

 ** _M_** ** _inki, aku masih mencintaimu_**

 ** _A_** ** _ku ingin kembali padamu_**

Astaga!

Minhyun segera menutup mulutnya yang kini terbuka dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak pernah sekalipun berfikir seperti itu. Aliran darahnya mulai hangat dan beranjak menjadi semakin panas.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Sebuah tanya terpatri dan terus berulang tanpa ada jawaban dalam benaknya.

Hatinya sakit serasa dihantam sembilu. Minhyun memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali dengan berat. Dia mencoba mengurangi sesak yang bertumbu direlungnya.

Minhyun kembali memasukkan ponsel tersebut ketempat semula. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang saat kekasihnya menghampiri. Usahanya berhasil, raut wajah terlihat begitu tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Udah selesai latihannya , Hyun?" tanya Minhyun dengan nada tenang saat Jonghyun sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Jonghyun hanya mengangguk lalu menenggak habis air mineral yang tadi digenggam Minhyum. Wajah dan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh air keringatnya sendiri. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri pesona ketampanannya tak sekalipun memudar oleh air keringat. Malah membuatnya terlihat seksi?Eh

Jonghyun meraih ranselnya yang terletak disamping Minhyun. "Terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku berlatih basket. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau mandi dulu." Ucapnya sembari mengacak pelan puncak kepala Minhyun.

"Okeh, aku tunggu dimobilmu ya." Ucap Minhyun. Jonghyun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Minhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Jonghyun terparkir. Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Ia melangkah dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa cemburu, sakit penasaran yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Walaupun tanya selalu terbesit dalam benaknya. Minhyun masih belum juga berniat untuk bertanya lebih jelas tentang hubungan kekasihnya dengan Minki pada Jonghyun.

Padahal Sewoon –sahabatnya- sering menyuruhnya untuk menanyakannya. Namun ia selalu menggeleng dan berkata " Belum waktunya , Sewoon".

Kalau sudah seperti itu Sewoon hanya bisa menggurutu sebal " Terserah kau saja. Aku cuma pengen yang terbaik buat kamu. Aku gak mau liat kamu terus – terusan sedih kaya gini. Aku gak mau , Hyun"

Dan Minhyun? Dia hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya.

" Terima kasih Sewoon, sudah peduli sama aku. Kau emang sahabat terbaik yang aku punya."

Namun sekarang ia sudah lelah. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan gumpalan penasaran di dalam hatinya. Kini sudah saatnya ia meminta penjelasannya pada Jonghyun. Agar rasa penasaran itu hilang dari dalam benaknya, dan semua tanya itu terjawab.

Minhyun menatap keluar menembus kaca mobil di samping kanannya. Ia duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Terlihat jelas Jonghyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Minki yang saling melemparkan tawa dengan sesekali Minki meninju pelan lengan Jonghyun.

Tawa itu layaknya pisau kecil yang melukai hatinya. Minhyun tau tak seharusnya ia terluka, itu hanya tawa biasa antara teman. Tunggu teman? Ahh dimata Minhyun itu lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun sahabat. Dimata Minhyun pun tawa itu bak api yang dengan bebas membakar hatinya. Terasa panas dan menyakitkan.

Tanpa disadari dia meremas rok hitamnya dengan kuat. Urat-urat ditangannya seperti berontak keluar dari tempatnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar matanya tak mengeluarkan cairan bening itu.

Minhyun menghirup napas panjang, memaksa oksigen masuk ke dalam rongga parunya. Untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sesak dalam organ pernapasannya. Gagal. Rasa sesak itu tak kunjung menghilang.

Semuanya harus segera berakhir.

Jonghyun harus memilih antara dirinya atau Minki.

Firasatnya Jonghyun akan memilih Minki, dilihat dari bukti dan sikap Jonghyun selama ini terhadap Minki itu bukan lagi menjadi sekedar firasat. Sepertinya dihati Jonghyun sudah tidak ada lagi tahta untuk dirinya. Bayangannya sudah berubah menjadi semu. Namanya mulai terbias oleh sosok lama yang kembali memenuhi hati Jonghyun secara perlahan.

Minhyun dapat merasakan semuanya. Dia bukan gadis bodoh yang tak bisa membaca apa yang terjadi dengan Jonghyun, Minki dan juga dirinya.

Dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan saat Jonghyun membuka pintu mobil kemudian menyusup masuk kedalamnya. Cengkramannya mulai mengendur. Dia menatap wajah Jonghyun sejenak. Wajah teduh yang mampu membuatnya merindu setiap malam. Minhyun tersenyum hambar.

" Sorry Min lama, tadi ada perlu sebentar sama Minki" Ucap Jonghyun ringan tanpa ada beban disetiap katanya malah terdengar seperti bahagia?

" Eoh? Iya Hyun, gak apa-apa." Sahut Minhyun tersenyum menutupi yang aslinya bertolak belakang dengan keadaan hatinya.

Jonghyun ikut tersenyum. Dia mengacak gemas rambut Minhyun sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Dan di detik berikutnya mobil itu melesat meninggalkan tempatnya. Berjalan menyisir jalan raya yang padat.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya bungkam. Sepertinya tak ada objek yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Susana mobil itu terasa dingin dan begitu kaku. Tak ada ocehan Minhyun yang selalu mengomentari hal apa saja yang ada dijalanan, seperti biasanya. Walau sebenarnya tak penting, namun hal itu dapat mencairkan suasana. Tidak seperti saat ini.

Jonghyun memutuskan berkonsentrasi kearah jalanan. Sedangkan Minhyun yang lebih memilih mengamati tiap bangunan disisi kiri jalan. Ia tidak benar-benar mengamati sebenarnya. Ia hanya berkutat dengan hati dan pikirannya yang beradu argument. Hatinya tak ingin melepaskan Jonghyun, namun itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka dan tersiksa.

Minhyun mencelos, semuanya harus segera diputuskan saat ini juga. Percuma ia mempertahankannya. Walaupun Jonghyun masih menjadi miliknya. Dia tidak akan dapat memiliki hatinya.

Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara deru kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan dari berlawanan arah dan suara udara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Keduanya masih saja bungkam.

Tak terasa mobil yang dikemudikan Jonghyun sudah memasuki perumahan komplek Minhyun.

"Kita ke taman dulu yak, Hyun. Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu." Pinta Minhyun akhirnya bersuara namun dengan tatapan masih lurus ke depan.

Jonghyun menoleh melihat Minhyun, sejenak ia berfikir Minhyun akan bertanya soal apa. Sebelum akhirnya mengatakan 'Iyah'.

Mereka sampai di taman komplek perumahan Minhyun. Jonghyun mematikan deru mesin mobilnya. Dan keluar menuruni mobil yang diikuti dengan Minhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah bangku dan setelah itu duduk disana.

Hening.

Suanana masih dingin tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka saling diam.

Minhyun sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Apakah ia sudah siap melepaskannya untuk gadis lain. Gadis yang mungkin dapat membahagiakan Jonghyun. Mengapa ia masih juga ragu? Minhyun menghela napas tak kentara.

Sementara Jonghyun hanya terdiam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu." Minhyun mulai bersuara memecahkan keheningan.

Jonghyun terkesiap dari diamnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan bertanya "Tentang?"

Minhyun mendesah pelan. Kemudian menyebutkan satu nama "Minki" yang dengan lihai dilontarkan olehnya.

Kerutan tampak jelas terpatri di wajah Jonghyun. Dia kaget bercampur bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Minhyun bertanya soal Minki " Ada apa dengan Minki, Hyun?" Tanyanya.

" Kau terlihat dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?" Akhirnya tanya itu terlepas juga dari benaknya, tapi rasa penasaran belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jonghyun kembali menatap ke depan. "Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Minki hanya teman satu kelasku" jawabnya santai.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi, Jonghyun." Tegasnya datar. Tatapan matanya menerawang kekosongan.

Jonghyun terhentak mendengar nada biacara Minhyun walaupun terdengar datar tapi ada nada tegas diucapannya. "Dia hanya mantanku. Sekarang aku hanya berteman dengannya." Jelas Jonghyun kini menatap Minhyun kembali.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari hembusan nafas Minhyun. Dia menoleh kearah Jonghyun, matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Ia menatap –tepat di kedua bola mata kekasihnya tersebut "Tapi tidak kedua matamu. Matamu menunjukkan Minki lebih dari sekedar temanmu bahkan mantan kekasihmu. Kau masih mencintainya bukan?"

Pernyataan Minhyun membuat Jonghyun melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Minhyun punya pikiran semacam itu?

"Tidak Minhyun!" Bantahnya tegas.

"Matamu tidak lihai untuk menipuku. Kau ingin kembali pada Minki bukan? Aku sudah tahu semuanya, maaf aku sudah lancang membuka semua pesan singkat yang kau kirim untuk nya."

Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menghadap ke depan. Lalu menutup kedua matanya, menahan cairan bening yang kini sudah membendung di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Walaupun ia baru mengenal Jonghyun, ia bisa membaca sebuah dusta yang tertulis dengan jelas dimata Jonghyun. Karena setiap pergerakan kecil apapun ia akan selalu tahu.

Jonghyun tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Detik berikutnya, dia terdiam. Dia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Minhyun."

Tess.

Setetes cairan bening yang ia tahan sedari tadi lolos begitu saja. Matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka menatap cowok disampingnya yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

Hatinya seperti di godam palu besar. Hancur tak berbentuk. Rahangnya mengeras, udara tercekat didalam tenggorokannya membuat rongga parunya terasa sesak. Minhyun bersusah payah menelan ludah pahit di ujung rahangnya. Sial! Ludah itu semakin pahit saat di telan.

Rasa kecewa meletup dari dasar hatinya. Mengapa ia tak marah? Mengapa cowok itu malah meminta maaf berarti dugannya benar? Apakah ini bisa dibilang sebuah pengkhianatan? Jika bukan mengapa hatinya mengerang? Mengapa ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dalam hatinya?

"Lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya." Lirih Minhyun.

"Tidak, Minhyun! Aku mohon. Aku masih mencintaimu" ungkap Jonghyun terdengar panik tak terima dengan pernyataan Minhyun.

"Apa lagi yang mau kita pertahankan, Hyun? Percuma kau mencintaiku, yang ada hanya luka. Kau mencintaiku hanya setengah hati. Aku yakin setengah hatimu untuk Minki. Bahkan aku lebih yakin kalau kau lebih mencintai Minki ketimbang aku." Nada bicara Minhyun kembali bergetar.

Minhyun sudah lelah. Ia ingin menyembuhkan luka itu dengan cara melepaskannya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

"Kau sudah pasti terluka olehku. Maafkan aku Hyun." Ada nada penyesalan disetiap kalimatnya

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa rasa yang sudah terkubur lama, kembali bangkit lagi didalam hatiku. Aku sudah mencoba menepisnya. Namun bukannya menghilang, rasa itu malah semakin menjadi."

Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Perasaan marah dan kecewa terdengar dari disetiap helaan napasnya. Dia tak menyangka kenapa semudah itu ia jujur tentang perasaan pada kekasihnya. Kenapa ia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya?

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, Hyun. Cinta datang tanpa diminta. Bahkan ia tak pernah peduli hati siapa yang akan ia singgahi. Kau tidak salah, kau hanya perlu memilih dan sepertnnya Minki menjdi pilihan yang tepat untukmu." Minhyun tersenyum samar.

Apa katanya ia bisa mengerti perasaan Jonghyun? Lalu mengapa Jonghyun tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya?

Suasana kembali hening. Minhyun mencoba bernapas, ia merasa sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas. Betapa sulitnya udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Sedari tadi dadanya semakin sesak. Ia butuh pasokan oksigen untuk mengurangi sesak di dadanya.

"Minhyun, kenapa kau semudah itu untuk melepaskanku?" Tandansnya.

Minhyun -kembali mendesah samar "Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku bukan melepaskanmu, tapi aku membiarkanmu bahagia dengan pilihanmu. Aku sadar bukan aku yang kamu cari, tapi Minki. Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu."

" Kau bohong Minhyun. Jika kau masih mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin akan baik-baik saja"

Jonghyun benar, ia tidak sepenuhnya akan baik-baik saja. Namun setidaknya ia akan berpura-pura baik saja dihadapan kekasihnya-coret, mantannya- yang sudah tidak lagi menjadi miliknya. Dia sudah benar – benar melepaskannya untuk berbahagia dengan yang lain. Walau hatinya tidak benar-benar melepaskannya.

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun lekat-lekat. Matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Jonghyun yang meneduhkan. Ingatan nya mulai menyimpan siluet wajah tampan seorang lelaki yang ada dihadapannya . Hati Minhyun mulai bergetar. Demi apapun ia masih menyayanginya.

'Aku ingin kau tetap disampingku, tapi tidak. Kau harus bahagia. Aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura bahagia bersamaku. Itu akan membuatku semakin terluka. Tuhan kuatkan aku.' Rapalnya dalam hati.

"Ini bukan cinta yang harus memiliki. Cinta ini bahagia melihat melihat yang dicinta bahagia. Bukankah demikian pepatah bilang, dan bukankah aku sudah seharusnya seperti itu? Aku sadar hatimu hanya untuknya bukan untukku. Tapi kamu harus tahu hatiku masih akan menjadi milikmu"

"Dan aku tidak berfikir kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan semata. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta pertama, dan mungkin juga Minki adalah cinta pertamamu." Sambung Minhyun.

"Mungkin" Jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Kau boleh membenciku, seharusnya kau marah padaku Minhyun" air mukanya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Itu sangat terlihat dari sorot matanya

Minhyun menggeleng samar "Kau menyuruhku untuk membencimu? Isama saja kau menyuruhku untuk menyesali hubungan ini. Itu terlalu sulit"

Dan -lagi keduanya kembali menciptakan kesunyian. Mereka seperti ditarik oleh dua dimensi yang berbeda. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Jonghyun dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ia menyakiti gadis yang ia cintai. Sedangkan Minhyun sibuk menguatkan hatinya dengan sedemikian rupa cara.

Hening itu masih sama saja belum berlalu. Sang udara pun tak mampu mengusik keduanya. Namun tak berselang lama, Jonghyun bersuara..

"Baiklah ini adalah halaman terakhir untuk kita berdua. Kita akan buka lembaran baru untuk hidup kita masing – masing, dengan kata yang saling berkaitan"

"Terima kasih untuk semua warna yang telah kamu bagi untuk hari-hariku selama ini." Minhyun mengukir senyum diwajahnya.

Kini lepaslah sudah lelaki dihadapannya. Harusnya ia juga terlepas dari sangkar kesedihan. Namun nyatanya rasa pedih masih enggan untuk beranjak dari hatinya.

"Aku boleh minta permintaan padamu?" Minhyun mengangguk tanda ia akan memenuhi pinta Jonghyun.

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku"

Mata Minhyun kembali menghangat, air mata kembali membendung. Sekuat tenaga ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan hujan yang akan siap lolos kapan saja dari matanya. Dia tak mau menangis lagi dihadapan Jonghyun.

"Aku masih menyayangimu, dan aku gak akan pernah lupain kamu. Biar rasa ini menetap didalam hatiku sampai dia lelah, dan akan pergi dengan sendirinya tanpa harus melupakan."

Jonghyun semakin merasa bersalah mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Minhyun. Dia tak tau kenapa bisa dia menyianyiakan orang sebaik Minhyun. Tapi perasaannya juga tak dapat dibohongi. Dia juga tak mau menyakiti Minhyun lebih dari ini.

"Boleh aku minta satu permintaan terakhir lagi?"

Minhyun kembali mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Izinkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Tanpa menunggu lama Jonghyun segera menarik tubuh Minhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk Minhyun erat. Menyalurkan setiap perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang untuk terakhir kalinya dalam lembaran mereka. Tak perduli Minhyun yang masih mematung dipelukannya.

Hatinya sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air matanya turun begitu saja saat tubuh Minhyun bergetar.

Minhyun menangis.

Dan ya, Jonghyun juga menangis.

Maka dari itu, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tak lupa megucapkan kata maaf berulang kali pada Minhyun membuat Minhyun semakin menjadi dalam tangisnya.

Jonghyun mencium puncak kepala Minhyun sebelum melepas pelukannya. Tangannya kini berpindah ke kedua pipi Minhyun. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Dan tersenyum kecil melihat hidung Minhyun yang memerah akibat menangis, lucu.

Matanya menikmati setiap centi lekukan yang ada di wajah Minhyun. Dari mulai dahinya. Kedua alisnya. Lalu kedua matanya. Hidungnya sampai kepada kedua bibirnya. Tatapannya matanya terhenti di kedua bibir Minhyun. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Minhyun menutup matanya.

CHUP~

Kedua bibirnya bersentuhan. Hanya menempel. Tak lebih. Tak sebentar.

Minhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Mewakilkan setiap perasaan yang tak mampu ia sampaikan. Seakan mengerti, langit pun ikut mewakilkan perasaannya. Tetesan hujan mulai turun membasahi keduanya. Dan keduanya masih terdiam membiarkan tubuhnya basah, tak berniat menarik diri masing-masing.

 **END**

Ini apa yaa gusti :3

Maaf kalau kepanjangan dan membosankan. Apalagi kalau tijel huhu maafkan

Sebenernya ini story udah lama banget. Gak tau jaman kapan tapi kalo gak salah pas jaman sekolah.

Iya, ini repost kok. Cuma ganti cast doang. Author pertamanya gak tau siapa lupa lagi hehe maafkan

Walau hasil remake juga di beberapa bagian apalagi pas bagian ending. Ending aslinya gak kaya gitu, itu pure sendiri, gak tau yang aslinya gimana lupa.

Finally, terima kasih sudah baca.

01/09/17


End file.
